Naaru
thumb|Grafika koncepcyjna naaruNaaru to podróżująca między wymiarami rasa świadomych bytów zbudowanych z energii, głęboko zakorzenionych w Świętym Świetle. Stworzenia, które daje moc paladynom z Azeroth. Naaru pobłogosławili draenei swą mocą w wysiłku pomagania ich w walce z Płonącym Legionem. Wymowa tego słowa brzmi 'na:ru, a forma mnoga jest identyczna, jak pojedyncza. Historia Około 30 000 lat temu na planecie Argus władze sprawował triumwirat najpotężniejszych magów. W pewnym momencie Sargeras objawił się Triumwiratowi, podając się za starożytne bóstwo i proponując im nieskończoną potęgę. Po tym zdarzeniu Naaru K'ure zesłał Velenowi wizje prawdziwego oblicza mrocznego Tytana. Velen wraz z Eredarami którzy go popierali zorganizował wielką ucieczkę z Argus. Naaru przybyli po Velena i jego Draenaiów ("Wygnanych") w statku międzywymiarowym Oshu'gun Podczas podróży draenei, tajemniczy naaru pobłogosławili ich wiedzą i mocą otrzymaną od Światła. Naaru wyjaśnili, że są inne potęgi w kosmosie, które stoją w opozycji do Płonącego Legionu. Pewnego dnia naaru przekują ich w jedną niepowstrzymaną armię Światła. Głęboko poruszeni słowami naaru draenei przysięgli oddawać cześć Światłu i wyznawać altruistyczne ideały naaru. Z powodu zainteresowania Legionu i późniejszej obecności mieszkańców Azeroth w Outland, naaru przenieśli Fort Burz do Outland, by móc bezpośrednio obserwować wydarzenia. Fort został opanowany przez krwawe elfy, jednak wewnątrz sin'dorei odnaleźli jedynie jednego naaru, M'uru. Na Płaskowyżu Słonecznej Studni Velen opisuje esencję M'uru jako |skąpaną w świetle Stworzenia - tak, jakby to był Świt." To może wskazywać, że M'uru (oraz inni naaru) narodzili się w czasie świtu stworzenia. Śmierć Naaru są czystą esencją światła, jednak mogą umrzeć. Co prawda Naaru umierają w sposób całkowicie inny od innych znanych ras. Mianowicie naaru z czasem zaczyna przygasać, światło powoli zamienia się w ciemność. Jest to cykl naturalny trwający wiele tysięcy lat, aczkolwiek może zostać przyśpieszony poprzez zewnętrzne czynniki. Kiedy Naaru "umiera" czyli jego esencja światła zamienia się na swe przeciwieństwo czyli energie Voidu, takowy Naaru przemienia się w Void Goda (np.: M'uru w Entropiusa). Void God rozpoczyna cykl oczyszczania się z energi voidu aby na powrót stać się naaru. Spekulacje thumb|[[A'dal - władca Shattrath]] Technologia :Zobacz także: Dimensional Ship Międzywymiarowa forteca Fort Burz, jak rónież miasto/statek międzywymiarowy draenei Exodar są przykładami technologii naaru. Wydaje się, że naaru posiadają zaawansowaną wiedzę o magii i dostęp do materiałów i składników z innego świata, które nie są spotykane w Azeroth. Fort Burz wydaje się znacznie gładszy jak większość budynków widzianych w Azeroth; jednak jego architektura nieco przypomina "czarodziejski" styl budowania. Jedyną obecną wiedzą na temat Fortu Burz jest to, że posiada on "zautomatyzowany" system obronny, taki jak zdolność latania i teleportowania siebie i wszystkiego przebywającego wewnątrz. Może to być przytłaczające dla wiedzy dotyczącej tych cech, głównie zarezerwowanych dla sfery science-fiction, jednak wydaje się logiczne, że technologia naaru nie jest aż tak "technologiczna". Zautomatyzowane systemy obronne wydają się być potężniejszymi odpowiednikami Tajemnych Wież budowanych przez Kirin Tor. Nekropolie Plagi (takie jak Naxxramas) rónież mogą latać i przemieszczać się na wielkich dystansach, więc ta umiejętność również mogła zostać osiągnięta dzięki magii. Mówiąc krótko, gobliny i gnomy są bardziej zaawansowane, jeśli chodzi o "czystą" technologię. Te machiny, których używają naaru, wydają się niemal tak zaawansowane, jak mechanizmy goblińskiej lub gnomiej roboty. Jednak są one głęboko wzmocnione potężną magią do momentu, aż wydają się być wysoce zaawansowaną technologią znaną ze sci-fi. Może być też tak, że technologia naaru jest tak zaawansowana, że nie da się jej odróżnić od magii. Możliwe, że jest to ten sam rodzaj statków kosmicznych, które znamy, jednak napędzany siłami Światła zamiast fuzją nuklearną czy anihilacją cząstek. Warto również zauważyć, że naaru mogą być w rzeczywistości najpotężniejszymi "dobrymi" istotami spotykanymi w świecie Warcraft. Tego przykładem jest ciąg zadań, gdzie gracz jest proszony o odnalezienie lekarstwa na infekcję plagi, która dotknęła umierającego paladyna. Gracz udaje się do duchów natury nocnych elfów i do Alexstraszy, Aspektu Życia nasyconego przez samych Tytanów, by dowiedzieć się, czy mogą cokolwiek zrobić, by uratować konającego, jednak jedynie naaru mają moc zdolną złamać klątwę plagi i uratować duszę paladyna. Biologia Naaru wydają się być stworzeni z odłamków światła, które mogą dowolnie krążyć wokół centralnego "serca". Uznaje się, że naaru są nieśmiertelni. Jeśli ich fizyczna forma zostanie zraniona, może ona krwawić energią, powodując wejście naaru w stan "osłabienia" lub "zaciemnienia", w którym są oni osłabieni i produkują energie czeluści. Może zająć nawet tysiąc lat, aż ich energia się zregeneruje. Warto zauważyć, że niektórzy zaciemnieni naaru wciąż wydają się przejawiać altruistyczne intencje, jednak ich osłabiony stan może powodować tworzenie okrutnych tworów, takich jak sprzymierzeńcy czeluści. Nie wiadomo, czy jest to cykl naturalny, zachodzący bez zewnętrznego katalizatora. Jedynymi znanymi zaciemnionymi naaru są D'ore, M'uru i K'ure. Stan zaciemnienia naaru jest różny od śmierci. Naaru mogą pozostawić "iskrę", gdy umierają, tak, jak uczynił to umierający M'uru. Nie wiadomo, czy naaru posiadają rozróżnienie na płcie. K'ure, A'dal i M'uru są określani zaimkiem osobowym "on". Wszystkie te trzy istoty mogą być w rzeczywistości mężczyznami, jednak jest możliwe, że ich brak rozróżnienia płciowego może być spodowany przez niedobór organów porównywalnych z jakimikolwiek innymi istotami. Mrok czy Światło? thumb|[[O'ros - jedyny naaru z Exodaru]] Niektórzy gracze przejawiają podejrzenia co do perfekcji i altruizmu naaru. Niektórzy wierzą, że naaru mają również niższe motywy, lub że istnieje nieodkryta frakcja "mrocznych" naaru. Tak, jak D'ore mówi o sobie, ::"Bez czeluści, Światło istnieć nie może." Może to wskazywać, że jeśli ci naaru są czyści i dobrzy, to musi istnieć ich zaprzeczenie - to znaczy naaru lub inna rasa tak mroczna i zła, jak ci, których spotkaliśmy, są dobrzy i czyści. Warto zaznaczyć, że mimo że D'ore jest obecnie zaciemnionym naaru, wciąż wykazuje dobre intencje. Jednak jest również możliwość, że to wyrażenie odnosi się do dualistycznej natury dychotomii Czeluść/Światło, że obie te siły są zdefiniowane jako opozycja dla samych siebie. M'uru, zaciemniony naaru, jest obecnie bossem Płaskowyżu Słonecznej Studni. Nie jest jasne, czy jest on teraz "złym", czy jedynie zaciemnionym naaru, którego osłabiony stan został wywołany przez Kil'jaedena i Kael'thasa. Gdy rajd obniży jego zdrowie do poziomu 0%, przemieni się on w boga czeluści o imieniu Entropius. W związku ze Sprowadzającym Popioły Spekuluje się, że Sprowadzający Popioły został stworzony z części naaru, bądź jest w jakiś sposób z nimi związany. Wrath of the Lich King Jest możliwe i sugerowane na końcu ciągu zadań Boon of A'dal w World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, że naaru mogą odegrać pewną rolę w pokonaniu Króla Lisza, wraz ze Smoczymi Stadami i Kręgiem Cenariońskim. Frakcje i miejsca W grze pojawiają się różne frakcje naaru, w niektórych z nich można zdobywać reputację. Obecne frakcje: * Exodar - Naaru z Exodaru. * Sha'tar - Naaru z Shattrath. thumb|[[M'uru - naaru uwięziony w Silvermoon]] Przed patchem 2.4 w Silvermoon również występował naaru, M'uru, który był tam uwięziony przez kanałowanie czarowników krwawych elfów. Naaru ten był źrółem mocy rycerzy krwi (paladynów krwawych elfów), którzy czerpali zeń moc Świętego Światła. ''Na znak Kael'thasa Sunstridera elfy wdarły się do międzywymiarowej fortecy, szybko pokonując jego zautomatyzowaną obronę i zajmując jego satelitarne instalacje. Jedynym prawdziwym zagrożeniem dla elfów był samotny naaru, który stał za utrzymaniem linii obrony fortu. Z pewnymi trudnościami Kael'thas podporządkował tę istotę i wysłał do Quel'Thalas, by uzależnione od magii krwawe elfy mogły się żywić jego mocą. W stołecznym mieście Silvermoon mistrz Astalor Bloodsworn nie był zadowolony z tego pomysłu. Po długich miesiącach badań i eksperymentów on i jego towarzysze nauczyli się, jak manipulować i splugawić światłe energie naaru. Na koniec czarodzieje rozpoczęli proces, dzięki któremu moce Światła mogły zostać skierowane do oczekujących, którzy nie mieli takich zdolności. Zamiast żerowania na magii naaru, krwawe elfy mogły samemu dzierzyć otrzymane od Światła moce naaru. Znani naaru Uwagi * Gracze mogą zyskać tytuł "Champion of the Naaru" po wypełnieniu określonych wymagań. * Spekuluje się, że krótko po stworzeniu naaru być może byli sojusznikami Sargerasa, gdy ten jeszcze zwalczał zło. Być może Sargeras zjednał ich sobie podczas swej misji, lecz później ich zdradził gdy został splugawiony przez zło. * Spekuluje się, że są oni w jakiś sposób związani z (nie-tytanicznymi) bogami Azeroth, takimi jak Elune. Encyklopedia Warcraft mówi, że o ile Elune jest prawdziwą boginią, to żaden z tytanów ani naaru nimi nie jest. To nie przekreśla związku naaru z Elune, jednak nie jest ona jedną z nich. * Wraz z wieściami, że Khadgar i Ekspedycja Sojuszu walczą z Legionem wraz z naaru, jest bardzo możliwe, że Przymierze i Horda są prekursorami "Armii Światła" - której częścią mają zostać draenei. * Naaru odgrywają podobną rolę jak anioły w mitologii i religii. * "Naru" oznacza "Bóg Rzeki" w języku babilońskim, "nūru" (czasami pisane jako nuuru) - "światło". * "Naru" w języku japońskim oznacza "Król". en:Naaru de:Naaru es:Naaru fr:Naaru Kategoria:Rasy